First Time
by Icepool123
Summary: Just a short one-shot about the first time Yuugi meets his yami. No fluffiness intended, I only wished for the brotherly bond they had to show.


Where did everyone go? Yuugi had been in the middle of a fight with his maybe friends protecting him against Ushio and suddenly there was only darkness. Cold, stale air surrounded him, making him shiver and feel as if he were in a coffin. "Jou? Honda? Hello?"

As his amethyst eyes slowly adjusted to the oppressing darkness, he realized he was standing in a hallway of some sort. Yuugi searched for life, but the chilled hallway went on for forever. Fighting back a lump in his throat, he turned around and continued looking.

Two doors appeared. One was a menacing slab of stone with a familiar eye decoration and thorny vine plant carved into it. The other was a simple light wood, with warmth and a white pure light showing through the crack between it and the floor. Yuugi turned the handle, surprised it was warm despite the chilly air surrounding him.

His mouth flew open at the inside. The room seemed to belong to a child, toys were scattered everywhere across the white carpet. A bright warmth resonated and pulsed as would a beating heart. Yuugi strangely felt welcomed to the room he had never seen before.

Strange emotions spoke through him. Confidence. Humor. Sadistic pleasure. Pride. Yuugi carefully made his way to the bed. He sat down and covered his head with his arms. The emotions swirled around him, almost tangible in the room the freshman was in. "Who are these emotions coming from?" One last emotion came through, Victory.

A strange voice whispered to Yuugi before he regained consciousness. "You are safe now. When you need me again, I shall come and help you, dear light."

**The first time was strange, like it was a fluke of my mind. But, time and time again it happened. I had no understanding of this change. The voice hardly spoke to me. He only assured me he would not ever hurt me or my friends. My hidden side, or as I came to call him, Mou Hitari No Boku, always saved me, just like I was promised. At first I was afraid, but I could feel only truth from the spirit as he promised he would never hurt me. I came to care for this voice, as if he was my closest friend, though we had never officially met. After I saw him save us from Bakura's dark side, I was amazed he looked so much like me. It was no wonder no one had ever noticed before. So much time has passed, but I still have this almost need to meet the other person inhabiting my body. Maybe one day...**

Yuugi rubs his eye and sleepily turns down his blue comforter before warily climbing into bed. Months have passed since he has solved the Millennium Puzzle. Every day he wears the 'pendent' around his neck. He always keeps his yami close to him, even his nightstand has been rearranged to keep the spirit with him.

After a few last minute thoughts and lists for the following day are created, Yuugi falls to sleep.

**You're so hypnotizing. Could you be the devil, could you be an angel?**

Something softly stroking Yuugi's arm startles him awake. He blinks the blurriness out of his amethyst eyes and realizes he is in his soul room. A pair of crimson eyes look at the boy filled with love and loyalty. "Good evening, Hikari."

The young man sitting on the bed with him has the same black, red tipped hair with blonde bangs -a few going up, making lightning streaks-, same school outfit, and carmine eyes with a violet undertone. Yuugi goes numb for a moment, now finally meeting his protector face to face. "Yami?"

The spirit gives a nod and grins at the boy's shocked face. "I believed it to be appropriate we see each other eye to eye before we enter Battle City." Through the mind link, Yami meets a wide range of emotions: happiness and amazement at finally seeing his other half, fear of the future, sadness at a memory of Duelist Kingdom.

"I am not evil anymore, Yuugi." Embarrassment.

"I know. I'm sorry. It's just... Everything is blowing through my mind, I have no idea what to say." Instead of embarrassing himself further with words, Yuugi leans up and hugs his yami.

Shocked at the tender display, Yami looks at Yuugi for a second before slow as molasses, hugging him back. "It's just so nice to finally meet you." A tiny rumble of laughter escapes Yami's chest.

"Hikari, we've known each other all along."

**Icepool: Take it as you wish, not intended puzzleshipping though. Not one bit.**

**Yuugi: ... Not exactly what happened, but okay. (Knows not to mess with a woman's writing)**

**Disclaimer: I have no rights to Yu-Gi-Oh!. But I do have the right to remain silent. Not that I ever use it... The quote is from Katy Perry's song ET. Like that baby across the room, not mine!**


End file.
